You're Beautiful After Story
by Madeline17
Summary: Go Mi Nyu and Hwang Tae Kyung have reconciled and they are hopeful about the future of their relationship. However, her brother, the real Go Mi Nam, is still learning how to fit in as a member of A. N. Jell. He's not particularly thrilled that his sister has picked the arrogant Tae Kyung. And while Jeremy and Shin Woo have confessed they are okay, were they telling the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Go Mi Nyu smiled and rested her head on Hwang Tae Kyung's shoulder as they looked out at the stars from the balcony of the A. N. Jell house.

"Go Mi Nam… sorry, force of habit. Go Mi Nyu…" She hiccuped and he couldn't help but smile at the effect of saying of her real name.

"Go Mi Nyu," (hiccup!) "I have a telescope here. I was hoping you could show me some of your favorite stars."

" _Yeh_. My favorite star is you, Hyung-nim," she said as she gave him a double thumbs up, "but I think you're too close to be seen in the telescope." She said this matter-of-factly and shrugged as she walked over to the telescope. He laughed and smiled brightly at her. She looked up at him and immediately felt a swell of feelings and without thinking, her pointer finger was pressing on her nose.

His eyes softened and he walked over to her. " _Dweji-toki,_ " he said softly, gently removing her finger from her nose, "when you feel like you are about to explode you can tell me you l-love me or…" He suddenly became self-aware. This was not cool-guy Hwang Tae-kyung. Where did this soft side come from?

"Or…?" Go Mi Nyu was curious to know if Tae-kyung knew a different accupressure point. She looked at him curiously with her eyes wide.

"O-or…" He had surprised her with kisses in the past, but he didn't want to surprise her this time. He took her hands in his and stood in front of her looking directly in her eyes. "Can I kiss you right now?"

"Hyung-nim…" She nodded.

This kiss was softer than the previous two. She recalled the first time was so confusing and happened in the middle of an argument. The second time he had pretended to hit her and kissed her when she had closed her eyes. But this time she was able to meet his kiss and and she wasn't confused. She was safe with her star.

Tae-kyung hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "I love you." For some reason, she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she choked, "I love you too, Hwang Tae Kyung-shi." As he held her, he wondered what had suddenly caused her to feel so sad.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. He had lost her for an extended period of time before for thinking only of himself. He was also a perfectionist and couldn't bare the thought of losing his perfect 100 score from Mi Nyu.

"No," she laughed through her tears, "I am happy. I'm so happy I'm crying. I missed you so much, Hwang Tae Kyung. And now you're here with me and you love me. I am sad that I am leaving you again."

He smiled weakly and wiped the tears from her eyes with his fingers. "You are doing a good thing, my love. And I will also wait for you."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, let's look at the stars." She looked around at the night sky and picked out a few constellations. Then she pointed the telescope in the direction of the star she wanted to show Tae-kyung.

"This is a very bright star that you can find near the Little Dipper. It's called Polaris or the North Star." He took a turn looking at the star.

"Hmm, it seems I need to eat more nasty spinach and carrots. I can sort of see it though." He said, with hope in his voice.

"I know you can do it, Hyung-nim." She said reassuringly. She looked up at the star dreamily. "This star is important for navigation. It can help you to find your way back home when you're lost." She said brightly and smiled and shrugged.

He looked at her, skeptically. "How is that possible?"

"Uh… I don't really know." She lightly hit herself on the head.

While she wasn't necessarily knowledgeable, especially for a teacher, and had a tendency to say airheaded remarks, Hwang Tae Kyung greatly admired that she was smart in other ways. She had empathy and compassion. She had seen through his hardened exterior and really took the time to know him. He remembered how stunned he was when she remembered his allergy to shrimp when his own mother hadn't.

His mother. He experienced many traumas from her treatment and hardened himself to everyone else to try to prevent himself from getting hurt. He had recognized from the start that Yoo He Yi and his mom were of the same ilk. Go Mi Nam… well, he wasn't thrilled that he was being lied to when he found out "he" was a she, but she had gained his trust.

After looking at Beetlegeuse, Sirius, and Jupiter. Mi Nyu yawned. "Hyung-nim, I'm tired."

"You're tired?" He gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry!" She said, surprised. And then sheepishly, "Can you take me home?"

"Home?" He looked a little clueless. She was home.

"To the convent?" She said with a small smile.

"Oh!"

"Ahem!" The sliding door opened and Jeremy and Go Mi Nam walked out on the balcony, Jolie was following Jeremy. "We are the curfew police!" said Jeremy. "It's time for Go Mi Nyu to go home!"

"Come on, sis, I'll drive you," Go Mi Nam motioned to his sister, and gave Tae-kyung a piercing gaze. "I'm watching you, buddy."

"Oppa!" Go Mi Nyu yelped in surprise. Jolie started barking.

"That's right, Jolie. This is unacceptable. We don't want any funny business going on round these parts," said Jeremy, arms akimbo, his eyebrows knitted together. He was trying to do his best cop impression.

Tae Kyung looked at the "Curfew Police" with his jaw dropped. "What did you think was going to happen here? What kind of man do you think I am?" He swiftly took Go Mi Nyu by the hand and returned the piercing gaze back to Go Mi Nam. " _I_ am a gentleman and _I_ will be taking my girlfriend" (Mi Nyu hiccuped) "home." Go Mi Nam scowled at him.

As they walked through the house, they passed Shin Woo making tea. He glanced up at them, lightly smiled, and then looked away, deflated.

Tae Kyung led Go Mi Nam to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you!" she said brightly as she sat down and he shut the door. She started thinking about how happy she was that Tae-kyung had given her the star necklace. Because she was wearing a scarf, she hadn't put it on yet. She took it out of her pocket to admire it. _I wonder if there is something I could give to Hyung-nim_ , she thought to herself. She wanted to give him something before her trip to Africa.

She started daydreaming. _What if I got him a watch?_

 _A very snarky Tae-kyung says back to her, "A watch, pfft, Go Mi Nyu I have every type of watch available."_

She shook her head. _I know he wouldn't react like that, but he does have a lot of nice things._ Like the sleek blue Audi she was sitting in. What do you get for the man who has everything?

When Tae-kyung sat down in the driver's side, he saw her looking dejectedly at the glove compartment.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he started the car.

"Hwang Tae Kyung-shi, I want to give you something too, but I don't know what you would like. I can't afford anything fancy like this necklace and even if I could, you probably would already own it." She started to become teary-eyed. "I just want you to have something special from me to hold on to."

"Go Mi Nyu, you've given me love and that's something no one else has been able to give me." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Thank you for loving me." He smiled.

"Hwang Tae Kyung-shi…" she smiled at him as he drove her home. She still wasn't content with not giving him anything though. What did she have that was important?


	2. Chapter 2

—

Chapter 2

Jeremy and Mi Nam came in from the back porch and saw Shin Woo making tea.

"Would you guys like any?" Shin Woo offered with his typical stoic expression.

Jeremy and Mi Nam took seats at the spotless white table as Shin Woo poured them each a cup of tea. Mi Nam sighed loudly.

"I just don't understand what she sees in Hwang Tae Kyung," he said annoyed, looking at Shin Woo and Jeremy for their opinions. Shin Woo shook his head sadly and Jeremy seemed to be thinking.

"Well, Hyung is… he's… very serious and he writes good music," Jeremy was really thinking hard here, attempting to be positive.

"He's so arrogant though. Does he even treat her well? Or did he scare her into dating him? My sister deserves better than him! He won't even talk to me. He just smirks with those duck lips every time I'm around." Mi Nam slurped his tea.

"Tae Kyung did make her cry quite a few times. Most of the time she was here, she was crying over Hwang Tae Kyung," said Shin Woo. Inside, he knew this was a low blow, but he wasn't entirely over Mi Nyu.

"I didn't know she cried that much! If I had been here, I would have punched that jerk and protected my sister from him."

Jeremy looked over at Shin Woo with a skeptical look. "Come on, Hyung, we all harassed her at one time or another." Go Mi Nam shot him a look. "But that's when we thought she was you!"

"Oh really?!" Go Mi Nam said.

"Well, no, because Tae Kyung and Shin Woo were giving her special attention before we found out so I thought everyone was… and that I was… uhhhh…" Jeremy trailed off after talking quickly.

Shin Woo broke in, "Actually, I made it a point to be nice to her from the beginning. I actually found out the first day she joined us that she was a girl."

"How?" Mi Nam demanded.

"Well, she got drunk and passed out and I had to carry her to the van and I just realized she had very feminine features, that's all," said Shin Woo. Go Mi Nam nodded and looked at Shin Woo.

"See, if she had picked you, we wouldn't be having this discussion. You're a nice, thoughtful individual. You're respectful and you can make tea. I'm not saying you have to like her, but if you did, I'm sure she would have picked you." Shin Woo's eyes filled with sadness as he poured everyone more tea.

"Heeey," said Jeremy, "I sang her a song." His expression darkened.

"Hey, buddy, I didn't mean you weren't a good pick or anything, " said Go Mi Nam. He and Jeremy had hit it off in the past few days, playing off each other's penchant for silliness. Mi Nam noted he had never seen Jeremy's expression this dark before.

Shin Woo sighed. "Oh well, on the plus side we still get to see her now that she and Tae Kyung have made up. She's not trying to stay away. And it is nice to see her happy for once."

"That is one important thing," said Jeremy. "Even though we don't understand, she is happy, and it is nice to see her smile."

The front door clicked open as Tae Kyung arrived home. He had a huge smile on his face as he entered. However, when he made eye contact with Go Mi Nam, he rested his face into its usual arrogant expression.

Go Mi Nam rolled his eyes. Shin Woo invited Tae Kyung to join them for tea and he declined the invitation. He headed for his room.

Mi Nam got up and followed him to ask Tae Kyung about Yoo He Yi. Tae Kyung looked at him flabbergasted, "Wh-why would you bring her up?"

"Well, I'm interested in her and you dated her. Come on man, help me out. What kind of things does she like?"

"She's a horrible person and a fake fairy," Tae Kyung objected.

"Uh, she's the national fairy and everyone loves her. She's so kind and selfless. Something I know you're not! She broke up with you after all, I think she must have good taste. What does my sister see in you?"

Tae Kyung looked at Go Mi Nam and firmly said, "Yoo He Yi caused nothing but trouble for your sister and I. Take my advice, don't get mixed up with her." He went in his room and slammed the door.

—

"Pfft, Go Mi Nam," he muttered. Tae Kyung still struggled with hard feelings of being replaced by Mi Nam. Mi Nam was brought in to cover for Tae Kyung's struggling voice. Tae Kyung sighed as started to put on his cowl neck white pajamas and sweatpants.

He was beginning to feel the need to move away from being in A. N. Jell. His dream was to be a serious songwriter and he felt held back by the drama surrounding the juvenile idol band he was currently in. If he left, perhaps he could write for a broader audience and more serious artists. He smiled at the dream. He was realistic though and realized that his mom and the Go twins' dad we're serious artists and still managed to get caught up in heartbreaking drama. If he were to lose his _Dweji Toki_ again, he didn't think he could survive.

Tae Kyung got into bed and looked at the lamp. He deliberated over whether or not to turn off the lamp. _I've been eating my vegetables_ , he thought, _I should be okay if I need to get up in the night_. Normally, he slept with the light on due to his night blindness, but in his effort to be able to read Mi Nyu's expression even at night time, he had been trying to cure his condition by eating carotene. _Also_ , he thought with a smile, _I want her to be able to sleep comfortably when we get married_. This thought gave him warm fuzzies as he resolved to turn off the light. He snuggled with the Pig Rabbit plushy.

—

Mi Nyu woke up to birds chirping. She took a few extra minutes in bed to think. She had two days before she would fly to Africa for three weeks. What could she give her love?

She thought back to her ring that her and Mi Nam had been given as children. She hadn't worn it since she had started pretending to be Mi Nam. She got out of bed and walked over to her trunk. Carefully taking her Mary statue and Bible off the lid, she opened the trunk to locate the ring. On the inside of the lid, she had pinned her photos of the A. N. Jells, her picture with her dad and brother, and the picture of her mom playing guitar. "Good morning family!"

Unfortunately, she didn't have her own photo of Hwang Tae Kyung, only some pictures from magazines that she had cut out while she had been away, trying to stay where Tae Kyung couldn't see her. She sighed. "I wonder if I will be able to have my own photo of my star. The way I see him." She imagined having a photo of him with his smile. Oh, how his smile made her swoon.

She located the ring and put it on her hand. _If the time is right, I will give it to him_ , she thought to herself. _This time I don't think he will tease me by pretending to throw it in the water. I hope this time, he will treasure it._

Her phone started ringing. She smiled, "Hyung-nim!"

"Good morning, Go Mi Nyu. Can I see you today?"

"Yes, and Hyung-nim? Can we get a picture together today?"

"I would love that."

Hiccup!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mi Nyu hung up her phone and smiled. She took out her instant camera and put it in her bag. There, she noticed a gold CD.

"Oh, it's the CD Hwaran Moh gave me," she said to herself. She placed the CD-R labeled Songs by Lee Soo Jin into her CD player and hit the play button. A soft guitar strum came through the stereo, then an angelic voice that sounded similar to her own sang over the chords.

" _One day, I'll be with you again_

 _Wait for me while I'm away_

 _Someday, I'll hold you again_

 _And you'll listen to me say_

 _I love you."_

What a lovely song, she thought, as tears welled up in her eyes. "How I wish I could have met you and been held by you, Mother." She began to sob. She had only agreed to be part of A. N. Jell to find her mother. Her brother had also been wanting to find her and that was the whole reason he decided to become an idol. His voice was also angelic and pure. Unlike Mi Nyu, he had the whole personality and idol aesthetic to boot. Piercings and tattoos, just the right amount of toughness, silliness and shyness to make him popular. In fact, his fan club had surpassed Tae Kyung's after they began promoting their sixth album.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" she sniffled.

"Gemma, there is a young man here to see you."

"Oh, thank you, Reverend Mother," said Go Mi Nyu, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Gemma, what's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm just missing my mom."

"Oh," Reverend Mother said sympathetically pulling Mi Nyu into a warm embrace. "Take heart, my daughter. I pray that the Lord would comfort you and give you peace during this time."

"Thank you, Reverend Mother." Mi Nyu bowed.

"Gemma, would you introduce me to your star?"

"Yes!" She opened the CD player and placed the CD in her bag, resolving to give it to her brother before she left for Africa. Then she and Reverend Mother walked out to where Tae Kyung was waiting for her.

"Revered Mother, this is my star, Hwang Tae Kyung."

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face. I've prayed for you both and I'm so happy to see you together."

"Tae Kyung is the leader of the band that Mi Nam joined. I helped Mi Nam with his debut and met Tae Kyung during that time. He writes beautiful music and he's very good at performing it as well."

"I would love to hear the story of how you met and fell in love. I see you are about to go out, but please, let's all sit down another time so I can hear your story. Thank you for taking good care of my Gemma." She bowed to Tae Kyung. "Have a great time, my dear." She said to Mi Nyu and walked away.

Tae Kyung looked at Mi Nyu and noticed her red and puffy eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her close. "Why have you been crying, my princess?" Her eyes filled with tears at the sweetness of her boyfriend. He had always been sensitive to her crying.

When she regained her composure, she said, "Before the Your last concert, your mother gave me a CD of songs by my mother. I was listening to it before you arrived. Her music is so beautiful, her voice is angelic. But I really miss her, Oppa."

His eyes widened and he swooned. She had never called him Oppa. But then, he had never called her my princess before either. He held her as she cried on his shoulder, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek to comfort her. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and sighed. His embrace was warm and comforting.

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" She nodded and he walked her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Oppa, can I listen to the CD while we drive?"

"Sure, I would like to hear it."

Tae Kyung listened. Her voice reminded him of Mi Nyu's, pure soprano tone with no vibrato, and her emotions were expressive, as if she knew the subject matter well. It reminded him of when he forced her to audition and she sang _Panis Angelicus_ and then when she started recording his song, _"Without Words."_ Mi Nyu was still learning how to emote correctly in the song, but when Shin Woo, Jeremy and Tae Kyung entered the sound booth, she had an amazing take. Which reminded him…

"Princess, when did you know you had feelings for me?"

Her heart started racing at the sound of princess again. "Hmm," she paused thoughtful. "I think it was the day we got lost in Seoul. We were at the same restaurant and you had eaten some shrimp and got sick." She looked over at him. "You were wearing that outfit! And I knew when you smiled at me after you had found our way back home. I had electricity flowing through me."

"So when you were recording my song…"

"I had stayed behind in my father's town because I knew you were involved with Yoo He Yi. I was trying to get my feelings to calm down, but I couldn't."

He nodded and smiled. He had confirmed that she was indeed singing for him. As they listened to Lee Soo Jin, Tae Kyung noticed that these songs had real potential. He wondered if they could have updated arrangements and vocals and be re-released.

They pulled up to the ice cream shop with the spinning ice cream cone. "Hey! This was the ice cream shop we kept circling when we were lost."

"Go Mi Nam, I am never lost," Tae Kyung said, making his signature duck lip expression as he got out of the car.

"Hyung-nim!" She cried out as she exited the car to chase him. "I'm sorry for offending you!" He looked at her skeptically and then slowly smiled.

"I'm only kidding." He held her hand and led her into the ice cream shop. They didn't see, but Go Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi were enjoying ice cream in the back corner. Go Mi Nam saw them enter and put menus up to hide their faces.

"Hey," He Yi pouted. "I told you if they started dating I wouldn't see you anymore." He Yi crossed her arms.

Go Mi Nam looked confused. "When did you say that?"

"Tch, of course you don't remember, you had so much to drink that night, you passed out."

"Hwang Tae Kyung just isn't a good fit for her," Mi Nam muttered. Yoo He Yi raises her eyebrows and smirked.

"That's right. He isn't. He's in a different league than she is."

"That's right, Mi Nyu is too good for him. Shin Woo would be a much better fit for her."

"Oh really? Well, I'd be interested in helping you split them apart so that she could be happy with Shin Woo. After all, Tae Kyung stoke her from Shin Woo while he was still seeing me," He Yi smiled.

"I'm hearing worse and worse things about him. Why is she with him? She needs someone who will sacrifice for her, who will take care of her when she's sick and hurt, and who will be humble. I don't think Tae Kyung fits that criteria."

"That's right, he doesn't. So, shall we come up with a plan?" Asked Yoo He Yi.

"I'm in," said Mi Nam, as he glared at Tae Kyung who was playing "keep away" with Mi Nyu's ice cream cone.

"Hyung-nim, give it back!"

"Oh, I'm hyung-nim again?" He teased.

She pouted. "Oppaaaa…" He handed her the ice cream cone and they sat down on the other side of the parlor from Go Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi. They were no longer visible.

As they ate their ice cream, Mi Nyu pulled out her backpack to get her camera. She held it up and took a picture just as Tae Kyung had some ice cream left on his lip.

"Hey! I wasn't ready for that!"

"Sorry, Oppa. I prefer candid photos to posed ones."

"Give me that!" He said grabbing for the undeveloped photo. "Ugh," he looked at the photo with disgust. "At least let me use a napkin first."

"Please let me keep it," she implored.

"Mi Nyu, you cannot let anyone else see this picture. Why would you want this picture of me? I'm usually so photogenic."

"Because it shows a side of you that you don't usually show in your photos. The side of you that let me in to your heart." He handed it back to her. She smiled and carefully placed the photo in her bag. His confused face softened as he saw what the photo meant to her.

"Just please keep it only to yourself."

"I promise I will, Hyung-nim."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they ate their ice cream, Mi Nyu took large bites while Tae Kyung licked his slowly.

Just then, the doors swung open and flashing lights everywhere. Tae Kyung's face went from concern to shock. "How did they know we were here?" he exclaimed.

"Tae Kyung! Who's this girl?" "Wasn't this Shin Woo's girlfriend?" The cacophony of questions and shutter sounds filled the ice cream parlor and it became louder as the sounds bounced off the walls and ceiling. He jumped over to Mi Nyeo to shield her from the cameras. She hid her face in his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get us out of here." He held her head on his shoulder as he strongly lead his way through the throng of photographers. One of them tapped him on the shoulder and when he shot his head around, he locked eyes with a very angry Go Mi Nam and a smirking Yoo He Yi. Go Mi Nam made a fist and shook it at Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung smirked.

"Hey, look over there. The new couple, Go Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi are sitting over there."

"What? They're actually dating?"

Both of their faces went from pride to shock as the paparazzi veered over to their corner of the ice cream parlor. The photographers swarmed Go Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi.

"Why didn't I expect that?" Yoo He Yi said to herself. "I thought he might have some decency towards me like before. Doesn't he have any feelings for me?"

Tae Kyung lead Mi Nyu to his car. Once they were inside, he drove them to an overlook. They were silent the whole way there.

Once they arrived, Tae Kyung sighed, got out of the car and marched to the overlook rails. He rested his hands on the cold railing and crumbled as he sighed again. He wanted to cry.

Go Mi Nyu gathered up her courage, knowing he was in a mood and could lash out at her if she wasn't careful.

"Hyung-nim?" she asked gently.

He turned to her and pulled her into a strong embrace. "I'm sorry for the paparazzi. I'm sorry that this is what my life is and that we can't enjoy a date together. I worry that it will become too much for you and you'll want to leave." She felt his tears on his cheek and turned her face to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she breathed out. He held her tighter.

"No, we're not officially a couple yet," Go Mi Nam answered the paparazzi, annoyed with Tae Kyung.

"Yet? Are we ever going to be?" Yoo He Yi said, glancing at him.

"Not if you're still hung up on Tae Kyung?"

"What, Yoo He Yi still loves Tae Kyung?!"

"Wasn't the girl with Tae Kyung Shin Woo's girlfriend?"

Yoo He Yi smirked. "Yeah, Tae Kyung stole her from Shin Woo. He cheated on me with her."

Go Mi Nam knew the true story, and although he felt uneasy about Yoo He Yi's claim, maybe this story would help to put a stop to his sister dating that jerk. He just watched Tae Kyung make Mi Nyu cry! He has lost any blessing of mine to date her.

Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi moved to leave. Reporter Kim caught He Yi's arm, "Thanks for the tip." He smiled. She fake smiled back.

"You weren't supposed to take pictures of us, stupid. See if I help you later," she said to him.

Mi Nam had seen two sides of Yoo He Yi at this point. I guess she really was a fake fairy. But she was helping him with his plan to split apart Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu, so she couldn't be all bad.

"Hyung," Jeremy said thoughtfully to Shin Woo. "Do you think Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu are good together?" He and Shin Woo were in the living room playing video games.

"No, but at least she's back hanging with us again. That's how I see it. When they aren't together, she doesn't want you or me and she certainly wants to avoid Tae Kyung, so at least she's here."

"That's true. And I can be best friends with her and eat spicy noodles with her. I'm so glad she's a girl though. I was worried that the fan fiction might be true for a while there."

"Yeah…" Shin Woo smiled. Then he looked confused, "wait, what?"

"Well, early on, when you and Tae Kyung were being especially nice to her, and I thought she was a he, I thought you two were… well, you know… And then I started having feelings for her, but thought she was a man, so I thought I was… you know…"

"Oh my gosh. So, when you see the real Mi Nam…" Shin Woo's eyebrows raised.

"No! Hyung! That doesn't make any sense!" Jeremy slapped his cheeks. "He's my friend! Not… I like curvy women! Okay, the curvier the better."

"Hmm, so we all loved her," Shin Woo said to himself. "Tae Kyung just got to her first."

"I think you're right, I'm glad she's at least around. And I'm glad Tae Kyung came to his senses to chase after her. But even though I said I was okay, I wish it could have been me."

Shin Woo swallowed. _Or me_ , he thought.

_  
"Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu said after a while. "I have one more day before I fly to Uganda. A...and… I don't know what to give you, but I want to give you something." She went back to the car to get her bag and pulled out her ring that both her and Mi Nam were given. It had also doubled as her ring when she was candidating to be a nun. "Um… oh, please don't throw it this time."

Tae Kyung's head went to attention.

"I hope you can accept this this time," she said bashfully as she handed him her ring.

He looked a way for a second and grimaced at his past self and the memory of the night she had searched for this ring all night in a pool of water.

"Mi Nyu, I don't deserve this," he said.

"I want you to have it, it's a symbol of me and my loyalty to you. I'm not leaving. I mean, I am to Uganda, but I'm not ever going to leave you. If you ask me to go, I will stay out of your sight, but even then, I don't intend to move on or forget you."

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He slipped the ring on his pinkie, the only finger small enough for the ring.

"Hyung-nim, I forgive you for all of it," she said. She was starting to feel more bold about it. Sure, he could have smirked and said "You forgive me? Hah, what was there even to forgive?" But instead, he nodded and gave a small smile.

"Can I be Oppa again?" He asked shyly. She laughed. "Of course, Hyung-nim! I mean, Oppa."

Tae Kyung leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him back.

"I love you," he said quietly in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tae Kyung took Mi Nyu's hand and spun her around. Then he pulled her close and began to sway. She giggled.

"But there's no music!" she squealed.

So he began to sing quietly in her ear. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment, and sighed with contentment.

" _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what life is like on Jupiter or Mars…"_

"Brrr, it's starting to get chilly out here," Mi Nyu remarked.

"Let's get some dinner and then I'll take you home."

Mi Nyu collapsed on her bed with a smile on her face. She pulled out her new picture of Hwang Tae Kyung, smiling with the ice cream dripping off his lip. Taking out a marker, she captioned the photograph with the words "My Star" and affixed the photo to inside of her trunk.

"There, now I can still see you while I'm in Africa." She had one more full day in Korea before catching her flight to Kampala, Uganda. She checked her itinerary. Sister Mary Catherine would pick her up and she would be assisting her teaching at the school for two weeks.

"What's the weather like there," she wondered aloud. She logged onto her mini notebook computer and began researching the conditions. Feeling distracted, she decided to visit the A.N. Jell fan club page. Immediate regret filled her heart. Gossip article titles had filled the forum's feed, many were angry with her for dating more than one member of A. N. Jell. Some accused her of cheating on Shin Woo and others accused Tae Kyung of cheating on Yoo He Yi.

"Those were both fake relationships," she said to herself regretfully.

"Go Mi Nam is dating Yoo He Yi!"

"I know he likes her, but does he know what kind of a person she is? I don't hate her, but her manipulations went to far. I really don't want her to be with my brother, but if she makes him happy…" she felt conflicted about this idea. When she heard Yoo He Yi say she wouldn't date Mi Nam if she were with Tae Kyung, she felt crestfallen. _Great, my brother would have no chance with He Yi because of her,_ she recalled.

"How do I feel about this? Should I tell my brother the truth about her?"

She logged off her computer, and felt a wave of sadness. She reached for the star necklace around her neck and looked over at her statue of Mary. "Mother Superior," she prayed, "please help us to endure under the false accusations of the world."

She heard a knock on the door. "Gemma," saidMother Superior.

"Please come in!"

"I brought you some tea. Oh, what seems to be troubling you, my dear?"

"It's uncanny how you always seem to come to my rescue," Mi Nyu smiled.

"How's that, dear?"

She shrugged and smiled, grateful for her surrogate mother's company to talk about the events of the day and her fears about her new relationship.

That evening, Yoo He Yi and Go Mi Nam conspired in his room at the A. N. Jell house. They bounced ideas off each other.

"We monopolize all of their time and keep them apart," Mi Nam suggested.

"That's good and what if we take their phones and send mean fake texts?"

"Do you know their lock codes?"

"No, good point, hmm…"

"I could confront Tae Kyung and tell him that if he doesn't stop seeing my sister, I'll punch that pretty face of his. I bet he wouldn't sacrifice his looks for my sister." Mi Nam smirked.

"Oh, what is it with boys and fighting?" He Yi sighed. She wasn't fond of the idea of Tae Kyung's face being messed up.

"What if there was a way to make them think they were being two-timed? Like if Tae Kyung saw Mi Nyu with another man."

"She would never do that."

"She wouldn't, but…" Yoo He Yi flashed her eyebrows. "Thankfully we have a pretty convincing look-alike. Now all we have to do is find a man who will go along with it…"

"What? Oh no, you can't be serious."

"You might say Tae Kyung has a pretty face, but let's face it, when you look up Flower Boy in the dictionary, your face comes up."

When Yoo He Yi left, Mi Nam sat on his bed. His heart was angry and heavy feeling. He only wanted to protect his sister, but this plotting made him feel edgy and conflicted. He got up and left his room and passed Tae Kyung who was yawning on his way to his room. He stiffened when he saw Mi Nam.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," he said. "Just let me go to my room."

"I don't want you seeing my sister, you are arrogant and mean to her all the time. What is your problem, man?" He pushed Tae Kyung back toward the steps.

Tae Kyung really didn't want to hurt his girlfriend's brother. "Just let me pass, Mi Nam."

"Yeah, right!" He threw a punch at Tae Kyung's face and as Tae Kyung swung his arm to effectively block Mi Nam, Mi Nyu's ring flew off his finger and he heard it bounce down the steps.

"Her ring!" He called out, just as his received a tough blow to his stomach. He fell to the ground in a heap.

Shin Woo and Jeremy flew into the hallway and Shin Woo started restraining Mi Nam. "Get off me! Let me go!"

"Hey man, I won a fight 17 to 1 before, you don't want to mess," said Shin Woo as he dragged Mi Nam back to his room.

Jeremy tended to Tae Kyung. "Hyung, hyung! Are you all right? Please say something!"

"I have… I have to find her ring," Tae Kyung said, weakly.

"Ummm, we're not proposing, are we?"

"No, Mi Nyu gave me a special gift and it came off my finger during our fight."

"Hyung, let me take you to your bed so you can lay down. We can find the ring in the morning." Jeremy helped Tae Kyung up, having him lean on his shoulder. He walked him to his bed and had him lay down on his side.

"Jeremy, it hurts to breathe and I feel really nauseous."

"Okay, I'll get you a bucket and some water. Hold on."

"Mi Nam. Earth to Mi Nam. Hello?! Ugh, you daydream just as bad as your sister. For the last time, can I please pass to go to my room?" Tae Kyung looked off to the side annoyed.

"Huh?" Mi Nam snapped back to reality and wiped drool off of his face. "Oh, sorry, man. Um, leave my sister alone," he said, perturbed, and started rigidly walked down the stairs. _But that fight would have been so epic_ , he thought.

Tae Kyung had a perplexed expression. "Quirky family," he wondered.

"Oh, Mi Nam!" He threw a CD in his direction and Mi Nam caught it. "Your sister left that in my car. I think she wanted you to listen to. It's songs sung by your mother."

Mi Nam was taken aback. "O… oh, uh, thanks man," he said. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

The next day, Mi Nyu finished packing for Uganda. She knew Tae Kyung was busy for the afternoon, but he was going to pick her up to hang out a little around dinner time. He brought her back to the A. N. Jell house and when they walked inside, she noticed everything was dark.

"Oh, where is everyone else?" She turned to Tae Kyung.

The lights flung on and Jeremy, Shin Woo, Mi Nam, Coordinator Wang, and Manager Ma yelled, "Surprise!"

"I wanted to throw you a Going Away Party," Jeremy gushed, running to her.

"Jeremy, thank you!" She had tears of happiness in her eyes, grateful to spend her last few hours in Korea with her closest friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeremy's party had an assortment of fruits and vegetables, gimbap, and varying levels of fire noodles. Jeremy and Shin Woo sat with Mi Nyu and caught up on each other's lives. Meanwhile, Tae Kyung sat back, annoyed with their attention on Mi Nyu. He grabbed some baby carrots and began chomping on them.

Mi Nam, Manager Ma, and Coordinator Wang were engaged in a separate conversation.

Jeremy got out his phone and opened his calendar. "All right, Go Mi Nyu! I need to know your birthday so that I can plan everyone's birthday parties!" He looked up at her expectantly.

"Oh," she looked surprised at the question. Sheepishly, she said, "It's November 22."

Tae Kyung nearly choked on his carrots. Jeremy's face went from warm and smiley to panic. Shin Woo's face went from pleasant stoic to sad stoic.

"November 22? November 22?! That was 2 weeks ago! Tae Kyung hyung, this is your fault!" Jeremy got up and began pacing. "I don't have cake, I don't have balloons, where's the seaweed soup? Do we have any?"

Without a word, Tae Kyung got up from his seat and grabbed his car keys from the bowl in the kitchen. He marched out the back door to his car.

"Hyung? Where are you going?"

"To the supermarket!" he yelled back.

"Wait, we're coming with you! Come on, Shin Woo hyung." And Jeremy and Shin Woo scurried after Tae Kyung.

Tae Kyung felt so angry. How could he have been so dense as to miss her birthday? Sure, they had been apart, but he had never asked. It never occurred to him that she would keep it secret from him. No use crying now, especially not with Shin Woo and Jeremy coming along. He walked in strides to his car and when everyone was ready, he raced off to the supermarket.

The remaining party guests were stunned at the sudden exodus of A. sans Mi Nam. Mi Nam got up and sat with Mi Nyu and patted her on the back. "Looks like they're going to try to make it up to us." She looked at him, tears had formed in her eyes. "Yeah, but now when I think of our birthday, I think of mom and I feel sad." He put his arm around her shoulder. His eyes went downcast, "Yeah…"

Tae Kyung marched ahead into the supermarket, and Shin Woo and Jeremy were still running behind him to keep up.

"Hyung, please wait up!" Jeremy cried.

But Tae Kyung marched right in and went directly to the bakery. He looked at all the cakes carefully. There was a round 13" chocolate frosting cake with flowers. There were a few sheet cakes with balloons and a few made for children that were covered in glitter sparkles. Finally, his eyes came across a strawberry cake with white frosting. On the top was a picture of a rabbit. He called over the bakery attendant.

"Can I please have this cake? Can you write 'Happy Birthday, Pig Rabbit.' And please draw a piggy nose on the rabbit's nose?"

The attendant was bemused. "Like a snout? On the rabbit?"

"Yes," Tae Kyung nodded, completely serious.

The attendant's eyes went wide and he shook his head slightly, "Whatever you want, sir."

Tae Kyung smiled warmly at the result.

"Thank you so much," and he handed him a $100 tip.

"Sir! Sir! Do you want change?"

Jeremy and Shin Woo waved at the attendant and gave each other looks. "Is he okay?" Jeremy mouthed to Shin Woo. "He's in love," Shin Woo said with a sigh.

"Hyung, we'll go find seaweed soup while you look at these balloons," Jeremy wasn't sure if Tae Kyung even heard him. He was in his own world.

"I don't want you to be seeing Hwang Tae Kyung," Mi Nam confessed to Mi Nyu. "He's really cold and proud and mean. I don't understand, of all the guys, why did you pick him?"

"Oppa, you have him all wrong. He's a lot warmer than you think. I know he doesn't always show it, but he's a really kind-hearted person."

"He hasn't been very nice to me."

She smiled. "He wasn't nice to me when I started either, but I think as you get to know each other and have more shared experiences, you'll become friends. He saved my life, he took care of me when I was sick, and eventually decided to take full responsibility for me if the public were to find out I was actually your twin sister."

Mi Nam looked skeptical while Mi Nyu looked dreamily into space.

"Still wish it were Shin Woo," he said.

"Right?" Manager Ma overheard and agreed. "We were shocked when we found she liked Tae Kyung. He's so rigid and full of himself."

"No, he's kind and has a good heart. He was just mistreated carries a lot of pain. But he's healing and I'm healing. We're so happy, oppa. We really are." Mi Nam still felt uncertain.

The three A. N. Jell's came back with cake, balloons, seaweed soup and presents. Tae Kyung opened up the cake box and set it in front of Mi Nyu.

Mi Nam read the writing. "Happy Birthday, Pig Rabbit? What?!"

"Um, that's me." Mi Nyu said, raising her hand.

"He calls you Pig Rabbit? Oh yeah, a real winner, sis. Okay, where's my cake." He looked up at his bandmates expectantly.

"Um, when's your birthday, Mi Nam?" asked Jeremy, airheadedly.

"Same day, we're twins!"

"Oh yeah, oops."

"All of this is just for her? Okay, that's fine. This is her going away party, it can be just her birthday too." He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, sulking.

"I'm sorry they forgot, oppa," Mi Nyu said softly.

"Okay, let's sing Happy Birthday!" cried Jeremy.

The rest of party went nicely. They played a game of who can handle the hottest fire noodles. Jeremy and Mi Nyu tied for the winners. Mi Nyu and Mi Nam enjoyed their instant seaweed soup. Tae Kyung passed, of course.

Later, they moved to the living room for some home karaoke. Jeremy sang "Fireflies" by Owl City. Shin Woo sang "You Found Me" by the Fray. Manager Ma sang "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas. Coordinator Wang sang "Poker Face."

"All right, Mi Nyu, it's your turn," said Jeremy, encouragingly handing her the microphone.

"Um, I don't really know any songs though," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph, she could sing 'If I Were a Boy' by Beyonce," Coordinator Wang quipped to Manager Ma.

Mi Nyu looked abashed. Tae Kyung stood up and went beside her. "It's okay," he said, comforting her. "You have a beautiful voice. What songs do you know?"

"Mmm, mostly songs from church." Tae Kyung scrolled through the list. "Do you know the Bach-Gounod 'Ave Maria'?" he asked. She nodded, tentatively. He started the track and Bach's _Prelude in C_ began playing as the intro.

Her voice came through pure and clear as bell, without any vibrato. " _Ave Maria, gratia plena…"_

Tae Kyung watched her, smiling the whole time. Her voice had always given him chills. Without her audition the first day, he never would have let her join A. N. Jell. He missed hearing her voice during their concerts and wished she could come back and sing with them. But he was sure that wasn't possible. As he was focused on her singing, he didn't hear anyone come in the front door.

"Oh, President Ahn, welcome!" said Manager Ma.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" The President said, softly. He was focused on Mi Nyu's singing. Manager Ma and President Ahn watched until she finished singing.

"BRAVO!" President Ahn said heartilty. "Go Mi Nam's sister! That angelic voice runs in the family! EXCELLENT!"

Mi Nyu bowed as everyone clapped. "Thank you!"

"Okay! Mi Nam's turn!" Jeremy said.

Mi Nyu sat down next to Tae Kyung on the couch and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That was beautiful."

Mi Nam sang "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin. While he was singing, President Ahn started to look puzzled and crossed his arms. "Hmm…" he said to himself. Manager Ma looked at him and then at Mi Nam. He felt a little uneasy.

Last to sing was Tae Kyung. "I would like to dedicate this song to my love, Mi Nyu. She's going away to Africa tomorrow and I want her to know I will miss her." He picked "Faithfully" by Journey.

Everyone clapped and cheered. And Mi Nyu smiled. "I love you, Mi Nyu," Tae Kyung said smiling brightly into the microphone.

"He's like a different person now that he's with her," President Ahn said to Manager Ma. "Yeah, I guess so," Manager Ma smiled.

Mi Nyu said goodbye to her friends and her brother and Tae Kyung took her home.

He brought her to her room, carrying the balloons and the gifts for her. When he walked in the room, he felt his stomach sink. It was so small and plain and he felt a draft the moment he walked in.

"Thank you, oppa, for everything! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my birthday."

"It… it was my fault for telling you I didn't want to see you anymore. You didn't have a chance to tell me it was coming up. I am sorry once again for treating you so poorly during that time."

"Oppa, I forgave you then and I forgive you now. However, knowing that my mom died on my birthday, it made it harder to celebrate this year."

He nodded. "I wanted to make your birthday special after how you celebrated my birthday this year. I think I can understand the pain you feel." He pulled her into a hug. "Today is your birthday," he choked. "Thank you for being born, my girl." Her eyes welled up with tears and she buried her head in shoulder and sobbed for a few minutes.

When she gathered herself she said, "I will miss you so much, oppa. I am not sure if I'll be able to contact you very much while I'm in Uganda," she said wiping tears out of her eyes, "but I have your number written down and I know how to dial into Korea. If there is internet, I might be able to video call. I will be home in two weeks." She rummaged in her bag for her itinerary. "Here are my plans."

He glanced at her flights and accommodation information. "Do you have a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

"Oh, I was just going to take the bus."

"Sweetheart," he looked up at her. "I'll be here at 8am sharp."

He hugged her tightly. "Get a good night's sleep." He kissed her and as he left, saw her wipe a tear from her eye. He didn't let her see that he was also crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Tae Kyung returned home, he found Manager Ma and Mi Nam sitting at the kitchen counter. Mi Nan's eyebrows were furrowed and his gaze downward. Manager Ma had his glasses off and his fingers pressed into temples, his elbows resting on the counter.

Tae Kyung, sensing the tension, asked, "What's going on?"

Manager Ma looked up and put his glasses on. "Tae Kyung," he glanced at Mi Nam. "You might want to sit down for this."

Tae Kyung swallowed. _What could this possibly be about?_ He sat down next to a Manager Ma, Mi Nam was sitting on the other side of the Manager.

"President Ahn had a few business items to discuss when he came tonight, he wasn't just dropping in to say 'hi.'" Manager Ma hesitated. "You are probably already aware of the PR disaster He Yi dropped on us."

Tae Kyung looked a little surprised. "Disaster?" He hadn't been on the internet recently since he had been working on writing new music.

"The first item is that He Yi said that you cheated on her with Mi Nyu. And then she said that Mi Nyu cheated on Shin Woo with you."

Tae Kyung gave an angry look at Mi Nam.

"Hey, man, I didn't say it, she did. How am I supposed to know if you cheated on her or not?"

"What about your sister, at least defend her honor! She never cheated. Dating Shin Woo was a cover up so she could keep being you. Do you know how many times her cover almost got blown? How many times we sacrificed our own well-being for… for… well, ultimately for you! And you let He Yi get away with saying those things to the press. Oh, I should really hit you right now."

"No!" Manager Ma caught Tae Kyung's wrist before he could hit Mi Nam. "We have a shoot tomorrow and we're already in hot water with the President. No black eyes, no bruises, no fighting, period."

Tae Kyung grimaced as Mi Nam smirked at him. He initially looked unfazed by Tae Kyung's words, but he shifted uneasily. He always meant to protect his sister.

"What about your rep, Tae Kyung?" Go Mi Nam challenged.

"I…," Tae Kyung shook his head to the side and let out a quiet laugh, "I honestly don't care. They can say what they want as long as I'm able to do my work and live my life. As long as she's not affected or hurt in anyway…" He trailed off as he realized he never did talk to Mi Nyu to see if she had read the news.

"It doesn't really matter if you are bothered by it or not. We have to clean up the PR mess and I don't have a good explanation… other than to reveal the switch."

Tae Kyung shook his head. "We'll come up with something that's else. I'm good at improvising in these situations."

"Well good, because I haven't told you the clincher."

Tae Kyung wasn't worried. He knew the Manager wasn't very bright. He had after all been completely convinced that Mi Nyu liked Shin Woo. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the manager, "Okay, what's the _clincher_?" He said skeptically.

"President Ahn has noticed a distinct difference in Mi Nam's performance of Without Words compared to the recording Mi Nyu cut. He asked Mi Nam to sing karaoke on the song and not only were the emotions different, he couldn't sing it in the original key that she sang in. His _falsetto_ … slipped a few times."

Mi Nam puffed out his cheeks and blushed.

"Well, tell President Ahn that now that Mi Nam and He Yi are dating," he said emphatically, "that he no longer has the same feelings of longing that he did when recording the track. You can also tell him that Mi Nam just hit puberty and his voice changed."

"Hey!" Mi Nam got up from his seat and started at Tae Kyung. "We are not saying that!" He yelled as Manager Ma held him back.

"I'm the leader, I make the decisions for the band. We made sacrifices for you, Mi Nam. It's time to take one for the team and for your sister's sake." He shook his head and sighed. "She went through so much while she was here."

"Yeah, it sounds like most of it was inflicted by you!"

"Now, now. Tae Kyung is rough around the edges, mean, and… and scary!" Manager Ma began whimpering as Tae Kyung's eyes narrowed. "But he did eventually come around and took very good care of your sister and her secret." He said quickly. "Please don't hurt me," he whimpered to Tae Kyung.

"Ugh, this is pathetic." Tae Kyung said.

"As for the other statements, perhaps Shin Woo can make a statement that denies He Yi's accusation. That she made a mistake. Something that won't rile her up too much, but will clear Mi Nyu's name from the anti-fans crosshairs. As for the accusation about me, I did tell her she was in charge of the break up story and she could make up whatever she wanted."

Mi Nam looked uncomfortable. "Tae Kyung, why did you decide to date her?"

"I was protecting your sister's secret," he said simply after a pause.

"But how does that…?" Mi Nam was visibly confused. Tae Kyung yawned.

"Well, I need to go to bed now. Good night. We can sit down with the President tomorrow. He walked up the stairs. _If I tell them the whole truth about He Yi, that would risk a confrontation that might not end well. This is getting complicated._

Tae Kyung sat at his desk and opened his computer. He logged into the fan club and found the recent "PR Disaster." Reading through the report made him cringe. At the end, the pictures and descriptions of their outfits followed. His eyes softened as he saw the picture of him with Mi Nyu's head buried in his shoulder. Come to think of it, he didn't have any pictures of them together. He saved the picture and sent two copies to print.

He looked at the time. 10:55 PM. He picked up his phone and dialed Mi Nyu.

"Mmm… hello?" Her voice came through, groggily.

"So you were asleep?"

"Hyung-nim!" She said out of habit. "What's up?"

"I wanted to call you and see if you were okay after the PR disaster, as Manager Ma called it. Did you see the report about us cheating with each other?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "It looks like a lot of people hate us now."

"Well, please don't worry about your reputation. I have a plan to put yours back in pristine condition."

"And yours?" He smiled and laughed at her thoughtfulness.

"I might not be so lucky, but it's you I'm concerned about and I just wanted to call you to put you at ease."

"I wish there was a way to clear your reputation too, Hyung-nim. I wish everyone could see you the way I see you. Your kindness, thoughtfulness… sweet...ness…" she started to trail off.

He was touched, but laughed it off. "No, that would ruin my bad boy image I've worked so hard to cultivate. In a way, this news plays into that image."

He heard light snoring over the phone. "I suppose I've lost you. Good night my love. I hope your fears have been put to rest. See you tomorrow."

He heard her murmur what sounded like an "I love you" and hung up the phone.

He began to think about what President Ahn had said about Mi Nam's recording being different. He walked over to the printer and picked up the pictures. "If you sang it again, it would sound the same as he remembered. Would you sing it again if I asked?" He missed having her in the band, he missed hearing her voice. Her's was the one his song needed. Mi Nam's was the same, but mostly deeper than Mi Nyu's. Their ranges overlapped slightly, but Mi Nyu's was clear as a bell and he understood why the President would be wondering where that sound went. _Would she be interested in becoming a singer now_ , he wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tae Kyung woke up early, got ready and was sipping his morning water in the kitchen. Shin Woo was there eating breakfast, also ready for the day.

"You're up early. Got something important to do?" Shin Woo asked, looking glum as usual.

"I'm bringing Mi Nyu to the airport to fly to Uganda today. I told her I'd be there by 8am."

"I see." Shin Woo zoned out and continued eating his breakfast.

There was a knock at the front door. Tae Kyung answered. It was President Ahn. "I have something important to discuss with you and Go Mi Nam."

"But sir," Tae Kyung protested. "I have something important to do this morning."

"That has to wait. I need to know why Go Mi Nam is a different singer than he was a few months ago. You're hiding something from me."

"I understand, but it has to wait."

"RIGHT NOW!" President Ahn said angrily in English.

Shin Woo got up and grabbed his car keys from the bowl on the counter. "Guess I'll be picking up Go Mi Nyu. She's at the convent right?" He smiled a rare smile and left. Tae Kyung angrily stomped his foot.

 _If this goes quickly enough, I may still be able to see her off,_ he thought to himself.

Mi Nyu glanced at her watch. In five minutes she would see her love for the last time until she returned from Uganda. She clutched her suitcase and puffed out her cheeks. _Was this really a good idea?_ She really didn't want to leave Tae Kyung.

Suddenly a familiar white luxury car was coming towards her down the street. _Is Tae Kyung borrowing Shin Woo's car?_ She thought, hopeful that he was still coming. Her face fell as she recognized the driver was Shin Woo.

Shin Woo parked the car and got out. "I know I'm not who you were expecting, but Tae Kyung is tied up in a meeting and I offered to drive you instead." He opened the passenger side door for her and picked up her suitcase and put it in the trunk. She moved to open the passenger side door.

As he got in the car, he said, "I saw your face fall when I drove up. How come? Aren't we still friends?"

"Shin Woo," Mi Nyu said, sadly. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"Yes," he said as he began driving to the airport.

"Then I think we might not be friends because isn't it too hard to like me and be friends with me?"

His eyes grew sad as he thought for a minute. "I'd rather be friends than not talk. I'd rather be in your life than ignored by you. I do still like you and I'm angry you're with Tae Kyung because I don't think he treats you the way I would treat you."

"He doesn't, you're right. But we have a connection and friendship that goes deeper than fancy restaurants and nice things."

That comment gutted Shin Woo. The whole time he was trying to woo her with fancy dinners and nice high heeled shoes and she didn't appreciate it all.

"Still," he said, "I'd like to be your friend and get to know you better. I thought you were a great addition to the band."

"I'm glad you liked my voice."

"No, I mean, your kindness really helped our group to talk to each other and be kind to one another. It's different now with your brother. He and Jeremy get along. I get along with Jeremy. Tae Kyung is off by himself a lot. There's no one like you to keep us getting along."

"But you all got along with me because you all had feelings for me," she protested. "Besides A. N. Jell is a boy band. And I'm a girl." She actually did miss being in A. N. Jell, and not just because of Tae Kyung, but because she missed singing and she did miss Jeremy and Shin Woo.

"We got along with you because you're really nice and maybe there's a way the rules can be changed."

She gave him a skeptical look.

At the airport, Shin Woo handed off Mi Nyu's suitcase and then went in for a hug. She didn't push him away, but accepted the hug of a friend. Little did she know, Tae Kyung saw the hug. He was just arriving at the airport to try to see her off. Shin Woo turned to leave and Mi Nyu walked to the check in counter. Tae Kyung was suddenly swarmed with fans. He couldn't break through to go see Mi Nyu. She finished checking in and began walking towards security. If he signed these autographs fast enough, he might be able to catch her. When he was finished, he pulled his scarf over his head and put on sunglasses to try to mask his identity. He ran towards Mi Nyu only to be told by a security guard to walk.

She was walking towards a boarding pass checkpoint. "Mi Nyu!" he called, but the airport was too loud. "What do I do? You're leaving…" he said to himself.

She walked through the checkpoint without looking back and he stopped and watched her go. Had he lost his 100 percent? Did she like Shin Woo now? That wasn't possible. After one car ride, she wouldn't suddenly change her mind.

He called as loudly as he could to Mi Nyu, "GO MI NYU! I LOVE YOU!" But she didn't hear him and he got strange looks from the airport goers. "Good bye, my love." He said as tears welled up under his sunglasses.

"So, that's the truth," President Ahn said, matter of factly to Go Mi Nam. Manager Ma was there, nodding his head. Mi Nam was blushing beet red.

"Well, WELCOME TO BEING A MAN!" President Ahn announced loudly.

As they left the conference room that Tae Kyung had bolted out of 20 minutes prior, Manager Ma got down on his knees in front of Mi Nam. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for going along with that explanation. That Tae Kyung, he's mean, but he really knows the President. I can still keep my job this way."

Mi Nam rolled his eyes and walked away. _How embarrassing_ , he thought.


End file.
